1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuating device for selecting gears for a change gear transmission and a method for locking an actuating device.
2. Background Information
Change gear transmission of motor vehicles are usually controlled or shifted by means of an actuating device arranged within reach of the driver. Actuation usually means that such a lever or a selector lever is used, which is arranged for example between the front seats of the motor vehicle. Automatic transmissions in which the transmission is switched with the shift-by-wire technology, are considered known.
DE 10 2007 015 375 A1 discloses an actuating device for selecting gears of a shift-by-wire change gear transmission with a selector lever return.